Espalhados pelo mundo das Bruxas
by KnucklesGirl
Summary: A antecedora das Rainha das Bruxas preparou uma inesperada vingança ás quatro aprendizes de bruxa após estas terem salvo a Flora. Envolverá o mundo dos humanos? Fic dedicada ao FireKai, Xia, Angiegirl e Tixa! CAPÍTULO ESPECIAL!
1. O princípio

**Muito bom dia a todos, tou cá pra apresentar a minha terceira fic de Ojamajo Doremi daquelas com muitos capítulos! Será mais uma aventura épica em que cada capítulo é distinto um do outro. Os capítulos finais serão trágicos e com muita angústia! É uma aventura que se passa após o fim da segunda temporada. E pela primeira vez nas minhas fics, a Doremi e as outras aprendizes de bruxas são as protagonistas! Conta-se com o regresso das minhas criações Hopeless the Shadow Fox e Stink the Griffon! Uma fic com muita magia, aventura, humor, um pouco de tudo! É também a primeira fic em que eu planeei o enredo do princípio ao fim! Espero que gostem! Boa Leitura!**

**Nota: As personagens de Ojamajo Doremi não me pertencem, mas a Hopeless e o Stink são só meus, lol!**

Fic: Espalhados pelo mundo das Bruxas

_Sofrimento…_

_Rancor…_

_Ódio…_

Sons que sibilavam pelo ar…

…algures num recanto sombrio, nas penumbras da vegetação rasteiras sem vida e nos confins do mundo das Bruxas, erguia-se o nefasto Bosque Encantado, conhecido pela fama de se deslocar continuadamente em diferentes zonas…todos conheciam o terror que lá vivia…todos temiam a tristeza que lá residia…mas ninguém alguma vez lá penetrava…por muito que o sentimento impulse...essencialmente o amor…

_Sofrimento…_

_Rancor…_

_Ódio…_

Longínquos ouvintes escutavam essas palavras …como era agoniante, ecoava repentinamente até á civilização…gerando discórdia sobre todos, pois sabiam que mais cedo ou mais tarde, o terror voltaria a passar das fronteiras marcadas pela Escuridão…a voz da angústia regressara ao poder…

_Vingança…_

Capítulo 1: O princípio

Indiferentemente dos acontecimentos nefastos que assombravam o destino do mundo mágico, a cidade de Misora resplendia de um novo dia como qualquer outro. Desde bem cedo que o movimento começava a pressionar pelas ruas e estradas, a boa gente erguia-se do seu sono para a vida, uns com espírito livre outros…

Doremi: C´O A BRECAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ATRASO HABITUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL!

…com distúrbios nervosos cardiovasculares nocivos á Mãe Natureza…

BUM BUM BUM nas escadas

Bibi: Alguém largou bufa?

Doremi (ouvida do outro lado da cozinha: AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! (isto foi ela a cair pelas escadas abaixo)

Bibi: Chegou a besta…

Doremi (feita em bife): Alguém falou em bife?

¬¬…

Bibi: Nicles pickles…

Doremi: Putz…(sentou-se á mesa)

Sra Hazukaze: Come os teus pickles!

Doremi: Não quero, isso é na creche!

OO…

Sr Harukaze: Imitar as deixas dos outros não é coisa que meninas bonitas fazem.

Doremi: Tou me marimbar, povo miserável…(engoliu os pickles de uma só vez)…tchau!

Bibi: Tasca um beijo no Tetsuya senão dormes na ponte!

Doremi: Então vai improvisando bifes! (e foi-se embora)

Bibi: ¬¬ Quando é que ela cai pra real?

Enquanto isso, debaixo da ponte …(que coincidência, né?)

KnucklesGirl: Caprichastes o plano?

Hopeless: Em pickles?

KnucklesGirl: Larga de ser burra, bicha, tu é que tavas a encher-me o saco!

Hopeless: As criações são pra serem usadas, puseste-me a pentear macacos durante 4 meses, 6 dias, 8 horas, 36 minutos e 43 segundos!

KnucklesGirl: Pudera, és puxada á Reika!

Hopeless: NÃO ME ESTIQUES A ESSA MOCREIA!

KnucklesGirl: Há um menino que não vai gostar de ler essa deixa…

Hopeless: Tou a cagar pra isso!

KnucklesGirl: Bem me parecia que isto estava a cheirar mal.

Stink (aparecendo do nada): Oh, perdon…

KnucklesGirl: Não és tu, bicho!

Hopeless: E depois chama-me bicha, já vistes mano?

Stink: Mas não somos bicharada? Pá, é que nunca vi ninguém com tanta pena espetada como eu! E tenho pêlo…ai men, sou alérgico! Alguém me passa uma aspirina! Ah, vou morrer…

Hopeless: Vá um caixão ou uma gaiola com ar condicionado?

KnucklesGirl: ¬¬ "Criei dois pastelões…"

Fim do 1º Capítulo

Amanhã: **Capítulo 2: O rapto colectivo **

**Por hoje é tudo. Isto foi só um pequeno prólogo, mas no próximo capítulo muita coisa vai ser desvendada. Que tipo de vingança planeia a Bruxa Rosa? Que raio de papel a Hopeless e o Stink vão desempenhar? Serão vilões ou bons da fita? O próximo capítulo sai amanhã! Aguardem e mandem-me reviews, pleaseeeeee!**


	2. O rapto colectivo

**Oi leitores, puxa ainda foi ontem que publiquei o primeiro capítulo e já escrevi outro! Pois bem, agora neste vai revelado a causa da enorme quantidade de capítulos que esta fic vai ter (a principio vai ter 28 capítulos!). O próximo capítulo irá pra o ar segunda-feira e a partir desse dia a actualização vai ser diária! É aproveitar as férias manos, que são curtas e curtidas! Boa Leitura!**

Esvoaçante…uma nefasta e fria brisa chegara á pacífica cidade de Misora…as pessoas não deram conta do mau presságio que domara o local…porém a vida mais ligada á Natureza mostrou-se inquieta: cães e gatos olhavam intrigados para o céu, aos olhos humanos, pacífico porém carregado pela raiva de alguém outrora mágico de pureza do coração…agora maligno…vingativo…

Um bando de andorinhas rasou pelo céu, atravessando a cidade sem rumo certo, pra longe da presença…

Capítulo 2: O rapto colectivo

Rasaram os céus, rasaram a colina que dava até á escola…rasaram a cabeça da Doremi…

Doremi (enquanto subia a colina): ECA! PORRA PUTZ QUE VOS PAR! (para as andorinhas histéricas)

Emily: Bom dia Doremi…chiça, que é isso nos teus totós?

Sofia: Ela é que encomendou molho podre, hehe…

Emily e Sofia: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Doremi: Lol lol, tem imensa piada…(com um sarcasmo que nem imaginam)

Nicole (aparecendo no seu carro topo de gama) : Bom dia meninas!

Doremi, Emily e Sofia: Bom dia Nicole. (uma deixa simples pra variar…)

Nicole: Ué, quié isso Doremi? Um novo creme anti-caspa?

Sofia: Sim, recomendado pela força aérea! XD

Emily e Sofia: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Doremi: ¬¬ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nicole: (pisca pisca)…não entendi…

Sofia: Já calculava…

Nicole: Bem, é melhor darem no pé, senão levem forte e feio da professora Seki!

E pra variar deixou as três desgraçadas em terra…

Pouco tempo depois, na escola primária de Misora, mais precisamente na sala 4-2…

Tetsuya (a conversar com o Takao): E depois apareceu a vaca das cordas que disse…(nessa hora entraram as três princesas)…Doremi, tou a ver as tuas cuecas!

Doremi: ¬¬ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX….Ei fofo…A TUA MÃE ALGUMA TE TINHA GUINCHADO QUE REPETIR AS DEIXAS DA PRIMEIRA TEMPORADA NÃO É CENA QUE MENINOS BONITOS FAZEM? É? É? É? É? É? É? É? É? É? É? É? É? É? É? É? É…

Tetsuya: oOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Sofia: Vá Doremi, não amoleces mais os miolos do Tetsuya se faz favor…(a arrastar a alucinada ruiva pra o lugar dela)

Emily: (passando de fininho a olhar pra o boneco)

Nicole: (já sentada no lugar a apreciar a esta rica cena dos diabos)

Por falar no diabo…

Kaori: Vejam só esta beleza de figura né!

Kanae: Yep, é o Orlando Boom, e depois?

Nanako: E depois as vacas morreram e só ficaram os bois e não te chega?

Kaori: ¬¬ Desde quando estamos nesta onda de linguagem chula?

Nobuaki (em posição de prece): Desde que o mal de Buda apoderou-se dos nossos direitos humanos…

Todos (excepto o Masaru): OO?

Nobuaki: A KnucklesGirl….

Todos (excepto o Masaru): NANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII? (deve ter sido uma festa 29 alunos a berrar isso em uníssimo…)

Suzumo: AGAIN?

Ryouta: Ai santo jurássico…

Shiori: Ai paizinho que a mãezinha tá no céu…

Yuji: É o apocalipse snif snif…vamos dar o berro todos hoje…(abraçando as pernas da Nakata…eca…)

Nakata: Larga a minha cana, béu béu! (já repararam nas pernas dele?)

Yuji (erguendo o olhar pra ele): Já pensaste pra quem fostes feito?

…

…eca!

Nakata: ARGH! (e com o susto dos diabos, caiu pra trás, chocando com as costas da Nanako, esta chocando com os antrólicos da Kaori, esta chocando com a peluda loira da Reika e esta chocando com…)

…

Cinco segundos depois…

BUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

Fora da escola…

Velho sem dentadura: Olha, uma top model loila a voar….

Velha sem peruca: Eu, hein?

De volta á escola…

Todos (excepto o óbvio): OOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Infelizmente…

ZIUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM…POF!

Reika: Piu piu…(e caiu pra o lado)

Prof. Seki: Bom dia meni…ué, que negócio é esse? (olhando pra o buracão por cima do lugar da Reika)

Todos (blá blá blá): Err…

Prof. Seki: Ah, deixa pra lá, abrem os livros de português na página… (e a aula começou normalmente…porém…)

Algo penetrou naquela sala…algo nefasto se mexia….algo pra pior estava pra acontecer…

Porém ninguém notara…o instinto animal pressentiu e evacuou do local…a flora esvanecia com a brisa e ar arrefecera…

Sofia (olhando pela janela): Mas o que é que…

Algo encobriu o céu. Nuvens negras como a mais escura das noites ocultaram a luz do Sol, mergulhando a pequena cidade nas trevas…as luzes da escola acendiam-se e a pagavam continuadamente…os alunos estavam hirtos, domados pelo medo…a professora não sabia o que fazer…as quatro aprendizes também ignoravam a origem da mudança de ambiente…

Emily: O que se passa?

Nicole: Não sei…mas não é algo bom…

Subitamente toda a sala foi encoberta pela escuridão…as paredes, o quadro, as janelas, tudo foi ocultado como tivessem sido tingidos de negro…ninguém se mexia…

Sofia: Esperem…os nossos colegas…

A verdade atingiu como um cofre…

Doremi: Foram petrificados…

_Ahahahaha…_

Emily: Ouviram algo…

_Idiotas, pensavam que tinham acabado comigo?_

Nicole: Esta voz…não pode ser…

Doremi: Bruxa Rosa!

Sofia: Impossível…

_Dominaram a minha vontade uma vez, mas agora ides pagar caro pelo vosso atrevimento…_

Doremi: O que quer de nós? Por que petrificou os nossos colegas?

_Para quebrar o mal pela raiz é necessário eliminar o ar que lhe rodeia…_

Emily: O que quer di…

Não pude terminar a frase. Diante os seus olhos, raízes surgiram do solo obscuro e amarraram a turma petrificada…ocultando-os totalmente pela sua constituição ramificada…

Doremi: Espere, o que pensa que vai fazer com eles?

A resposta surgiu de seguida. As raízes aprisionaram mais os corpos dos colegas e com as ramificações assentes sobre as cabeças…um a um foram desaparecendo…

Aprendizes: NÃOOO!

Não sobrara ninguém…as sombras desvaneceram mas a sala estava vazia…

Doremi: Não…não…BRUXA ROSA, O QUE LHES FIZESTES? (dominada tanto pelo choque como pela raiva)

_Ahahahahahaha…a preciosidade da cólera…os vossos colegas estão bem…por enquanto houver tempo…ahahahahahahahaha!_

Nicole: Pra onde os levastes?

_Pra cá…para o mundo das Bruxas…._

Aprendizes: O QUÊ?

_Nem mais, quem me desafia encara as consequências. Os vossos colegas estão espalhados por vários cantos do mundo das Bruxas…separados…se não querem que a morte lhes separa ainda mais, terão de os resgatar…um a um…MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

Fim do 2º Capítulo

Segunda-feira: **Capítulo 3: O regresso da magia**

**E acabou! Agora ficou mais claro: a bruxa Rosa raptou todos os colegas das aprendizes e espalhou-os em vários lugares do mundo das Bruxas. Daí vem o título da fic! E agora? Não percam o próximo capítulo, porque nós também não! Sai segunda-feira! Mandem-me reviews please! **


	3. O regresso da magia

**Olá leitores, desculpe lá, eu sei que devia ter actualizado ontem, o capítulo tava pronto e tal, o problema é que houve cinema ao ar livre na minha terra na noite prometida e o filme era o Chicken Little e bem…A SÉRIO, TÊM DE ACREDITAR EM MIM, O CÉU ESTÁ MESMO A CAIR…(cri cri cri)…bolas essa do frango pegou moda! Passando a fita um pouco mais á frente…agora sabemos que as quatro aprendizes têm muito trabalho pela frente né? (livra…são 26 colegas pra resgatar…é duro! Principalmente pra mim…) E nesta hora do campeonato, sem poderes nem nada…ui, é ler pra crer! Boa Leitura!**

Doce maldade…infame humor…emoções espirituais estranhas que sibilam sobre o leito do rio do Bosque Encantado…sobre as águas calmas repousa o túmulo da Bruxa Rosa. Inundado pela discórdia pela vida humana, tinha despertado recentemente sobre o ódio que radiava das quatro aprendizes que outrora lhe tinham derrotado. Esvoaçada pela brisa da vingança, a bruxa raptara todos os colegas humanos das quatro aprendizes e espalhara-os pelos quatro cantos do mundo das Bruxas…agora nutria riso e confiança, traçando o destino daqueles que a puniram…

Capítulo 3: O regresso da magia

Indiferentes do retorno da tranquilidade da cidade de Misora, quatro meninas corriam pelas ruas apressadamente…

Doremi: Eu continuo sem acreditar o que aquela vaca fez! Raptando os nossos colegas? Isto até parece fanado "Á procura de Nemo" ou coisa que valha!

Emily: Doremi, não é hora disso, ok? (das quatro é que aparentava mais preocupação)

Nicole: E nós com isso?

PRRRR…(o trio travou a fundo pra ouvir melhor)

Sofia: Nicole, pensa sadiamente na palhaçada que acabastes de guinchar…OS NOSSOS COLEGAS TÃO EM PERIGO DE MORTE! Sabe-se lá pra onde foram pisar! Pra a aldeia das bruxas sapo, pra o palácio, pra casa da Dela…pior de tudo…(música de terror de fundo)…pra o território da Bruxa Coração…

Doremi e Emily: (com as mãos no peito, abafando um grito)

Nicole: E depois?

Sofia: E DEPOIS MORRERAM AS VACAS E FICARAM OS BOIS! Porra Nicole, de que planeta vens? Não lestes o script que a burra da Knux te entregou?

¬¬ Eu ouvi isso…

Nicole: Naum, tive de a mandar dar banho ao cão por motivos religiosos. Estive a vandalizar o carro do padre de Singapura…

Sofia: ¬¬

Nicole: Algum problema?

Sofia: Sou apoiante desse gajo…(e voltou á correria)

Pouco tempo depois, já na Loja Mágica de Jardinagem…

Doremi: MAIORCA! Ó TIA MAIORCA!

Sofia: Onde te enfiastes ó noiva do pai da Fiona?

Nicole: Tenho ensaios amanhã, chiça…

Emily: Maiorca Maiorca Maiorca Maiorca Maiorca!

Lala (descendo do andar de cima): Que larido é esse?

Maiorca: Ai, Emily, deixa essa onda pra lá que só me dá espirros! Por acaso ensinastes isso a alguém?

Emily (sem graça): Desculpa…

Doremi: É imensa a minha pena por interromper esse paleio mas…MAIORCA, OS NOSSOS COLEGAS FORAM RAPTADOS PELA BRUXA ROSA!

Maiorca: E depois?

Sofia: Porra, tu também? De que modo arruinastes o script?

Maiorca: Isso é de menos, estive a pintar bigodes nos posters do Elton John!

Sofia: ¬¬

Maiorca: Quié?

Sofia: O tipo é gay, é o cúmulo do desperdício…

Maiorca: Ah, menos mal, pensei que ias dizer que eras apoiante dele…

Emily: Será que todo o mundo se esqueceu dum problema sério?

Nicole: Qual problema sério?

Sofia: De que é que estás a falar?

Emily: Não faço ideia…

Cri cri cri cri cri…I will survive?

Aprendizes: OS COLEGAS, PÁ!

Maiorca e Lala: ARGH!

Doremi: Pra o mundo das bruxas, tropa!

Emily, Sofia e Nicole: EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (a trote até á fonte, tão queridas que até não se esqueceram de passar por cima da Maiorca)

Já no mundo das bruxas…

Doremi: Gente, como é que a gente vai chegar até ao palácio da Rainha sem vassouras?

Nicole: Vassouras? Devemos lavagem cerebral a alguém?

Doremi: ¬¬ (nada diz, apenas sacou uma placa a dizer "Help")

Maiorca: O único jeito é ir a pé…

Que remédio…

Quatro horas e meia depois…(chiçaaa…)

Bruxa Lin: Oi meninas…OO…houve maratona regional?

Doremi: C…A…R…N…E….(e pof…caiu de cara no chão e o resto do povo acomodou-se ao lado sem cerimónias…)

Uma pausa pra restabelecimento (imagem do Chicken Little a cantar "I am the champion")

_Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha_

Rainha das bruxas: Meninas, que fazem por cá? Sabem que não deviam estar aqui…

Doremi: Majestade, a Bruxa Rosa invadiu o nosso mundo!

Rainha das Bruxas: …(saberia se estava chocada u não se não tivesse aquela coisa a tapar a cara...)

Sofia: Essa donzela de uma figa teve a esperteza penetrar dentro da nossa escola!

Emily (com ar de quem vai abrir o berreiro): E raptou todos os nossos colegas de turma!

Aprendizes: E agora? (olhinhos de Bambi)

Rainha das Bruxas: …(levantou-se e encaminhou por um bocado)…vocês sabem tão bem quanto eu que uma vez sem os vossos pingentes mágicos não podem ser bruxas nem aprendizes…mas…desde algum tempo que a minha antecessora deu indícios de uma nova era de trevas e pelos vistos, usará os vossos colegas para vos cortar pela raiz…

Nicole: ¬¬ A bandida piou o mesmo…

Rainha das Bruxas: …atraindo-vos a uma série de armadilhas sem o pesar de vos condenar a forca…meninas, é muito arriscado, talvez devessem…

Doremi: Deixar os colegas sofrer nas garras dessa vaca?

Sofia: Desculpa majestade, mas somos responsáveis…

Emily: Queremos garantir a segurança deles…

Nicole: Para o Bem de toda a humanidade e bruxada!

PRRR! (a música heroíca pifou e todo o mundo colou os olhos nela)

Nicole: Quié?

Sofia: É a primeira vez que dizes algo sem papas de egoísmo…

Nicole: Eu, hein?

Emily (ignorando a conversa): Majestade, por favor, dê-nos uma oportunidade de salvar os nossos colegas…(algo que podia ser resumido em: "Toca a andar e passa pra cá Girl Power e fim de pio!")

Rainha das Bruxas: Muito bem…se é esse o vosso desejo…Bruxa Lin…

Bruxa Lin: Sim. (e fez aparecer uma almofada com quatro amuletos dourados com um símbolo de uma nota musical gravado) Estes são os amuletos sagrados, com eles adquirirão os vossos fatos da Patrulha Real com os mesmos poderes.

Sofia: E podemos resgatar os nossos colegas como Patrulha Real?

Rainha das Bruxas: Exactamente…e pra ajudar na vossa busca, entregar-vos-ei de novo o portátil para descobrirem o paradeiro dos vossos colegas. O único problema é que só tem capacidade de localizar um de cada vez. Boa sorte.

_Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaahahahaha_

**Fim do 3º Capítulo**

Hoje á noite:** Capítulo 4: Marina e as flores Puxa-Saco**

**E é tudo! Logo á noite publicarei o início do resgate! E pra começar em beleza temos a Marina! A partir de agora, cada capítulo, um colega! Que espécie de armadilhas esperam as aprendizes? A Sofia apoia mesmo o padre de Singapura? Não gosta do Elton John? Fazer o quê? Ah, mandem-me reviews please e até logo!**


	4. Marina e as flores Puxa Saco

**Oi, já cá trago aqui o quarto capítulo desta fic e por fim, o início de uma longa jornada. Estes capítulos podem ter um pouco de tudo, contudo o humor continua ser o ingrediente chefe. Neste capítulo as aprendizes encararão a primeira armadilha da Bruxa Rosa para chegarem até á primeira colega a ser resgatada: a menina madrugadora Marina. Conseguirão facilmente? Veremos…Boa Leitura!**

O calor sobreaquecia o terreno…por aquelas bandas a ausência do Sol era notável a forasteiros…forasteiros humanos nomeadamente…novos…inexperientes…sem qualquer protecção nessa terra desconhecida…estranha e bizarra. Quem são aquelas? Por me olham daquela forma? Porque vestem assim? Por quê...?

_Medo…_

_Sofrimento…_

_Vingança…_

Capítulo 4: Marina e as flores Puxa-Saco

Aparentava ser meio-dia quando o ar ganhou movimento. Alguém penetrava…nas densidades do Jardim Maldito…os passos eram curtos, hesitantes…

_Medo…_

Era-lhe traçado pela face da figura humana que encaminhava…era nova, suportando uns onze anos de vida…o cabelo negro comprido esvoaçava o cabelo suavemente, mas pra a menina era uma ameaça…tremia pelas bases, com as mãos juntas ao peito…murmurava um nome mas não era possível ouvi-lo nem de perto…

_Angústia…_

Apoderava aquele corpo lentamente…não sabia onde estava e como lá fora parar…apenas conseguia recordar de um vulto negro a encobrir a alma como um rasgar de uma página de livro…onde estarão os outros, perguntava nervosa. Porém algo lhe cortou a linha dos pensamentos…um ruído surdo invadiu o local e algo lhe pareceu á frente num piscar de olhos…

Marina: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

…

Emily: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Sofia: Chiça, miga, é só uma centopeia! (a pegar o bicho pelo rabo que rastejava pela vassoura da Emily)

Emily (toda encolhida): Não era uma centopeia, era A centopeia!

Nicole: Era uma vez uma centopeia…

Emily: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Doremi: Emily, fecha esse berreiro, tou tentar pensar! (milagre!)

Emily: TT…

Doremi: Irra...tamos aqui a sobrevoar esta espelunca de Jardim há meia hora e não há sinais da Marina!

Nicole: E como sabes que o portátil está a indicar a Marina?

Doremi: Que outro colega nosso tem o ícon de Floribella, ó besta?

Nicole: Err…

Doremi: Isso é a tua última palavra?

Nicole: …

Sofia: Que lugar é este afinal?

Doremi: Segundo a sucata rosa é chamado de Jardim Maldito e tem um sortido completo e plantas carnívoras e coisa parecida que adoram lamber as coxas de meninas perdidas e pequerruchas que dariam a alma para ver a Flor ao vivo e a cores e…glup…

Emily: QUE FOI?

Doremi: A Marina perdeu a Floribella! Vai ficar danada! Meia volta…

Emily, Nicole e Sofia: ¬¬

Doremi: …acho que vocês não perceberam o sentido mortal da minha deixa anterior, capichei?

Nicole: O que capichastes foi fritar a tua maçarola, pois deves ter esquecido que estamos aqui pra salvá-la…

Doremi: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…mas ela não viu a Floribella, tou fora! (já dando meia-volta…)

Sofia: A miss vai aonde? (puxando pelo cabo da vassoura dela)

…

Marina percorria o jardim procurando auxílio. Porém nada adiantava, pois encontrava-se só onde quer que vá…vinhas e raízes bloquearam o seu único ponto de saída e o pânico teve lugar…a coisa nefasta que encontrara á pouca ganhava terreno cada vez mais vais e por poucos segundos alcançou a vítima…

Marina: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

…

Emily: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Nicole: ¬¬ Santo salvamento…

Sofia: Ai, EMILY, CALA A BOCA! Porra, pretendes apresentar-te assim ao Masaru quando chegar a vez dele de ser resgatado? (ui, falta tantoooooooooooooooooo…)

Emily: Naum…(a chuchar o polegar) ….mas tem barata no meu casquinho…

Doremi: Olha, Emily, ninguém tá com pachorra pra negócios de pagamentos baratos que dão milhões e cagalhões e…barata?

…aí vem cena…

Aprendizes: BARATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

ZIUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM! (arrancaram a mil á hora pelo jardim fora)

Enquanto isso, noutro lado:

Marina: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (em pânico)

No lado oposto…

Aprendizes: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (em agonia)

Blá blá…

Marina: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (sem sanidade)

Blé blé…

Aprendizes: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (sem utilidade)

Finalmente…

PLOFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF! (encontrão…já calculava)

Aprendizes: Marina!

Marina: Meninas?

Pausa

Marina: Sois bruxas?

…PIMBA! (rica observação que esmagou feito cofre)

Sofia: Nah, sonhas…

Marina: Mas sois bruxas?

Doremi: Somos peixeiras! É fresquinhooooooooooooooooooooo!

Todas: OoUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Fim da Pausa

Marina: Que fazem aqui?

Sofia: Viemos salvar-te, duh!

Marina: Daquilo é que não me podem salvar…

Doremi: Daquilo quê?

Marina: Daquilo!

Doremi: Mas o quê?

Marina: DAQUILO!

Doremi: Daquilo o quê mas o quê?

Marina: DAQUILO, SUA CROMA PANDOLHA, ÉS CEGA OU ENCENAS?

…

Doremi: … o quê?

Plof! (a pobre menina das flores caiu estilo anime)

Marina: ¬¬ (levantou-se e rodou a cara da croma pra trás)

Doremi: Ah…daquilo…

…daquilo o quê?

…

Algo vivo se manifestara...algo terrível se presenciava…uma névoa densa condensou-se pelo local…Marina sabia que tinha a localizado…

Marina: Não…

Doremi: O que se passa? Que sensação nefasta é?

Marina: Chegou…

Emily (a tremer pelas bases): Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Quem….

Marina (com as mãos na cara): É horrível, é terrível…

Zsssss…(umas sombra s surgiram por detrás das vinhas)

Marina: São elas! (escondendo-se atrás da Nicole)

Doremi: Preparadas meninas? (pegando aquele varinha ou lá o que é pra fazerem magia como Patrulha Real)

Emily, Nicole e Sofia: (assentiram afirmativamente)

As vinhas que ocultavam a ameaça mexiam-se constantemente…seja o que for que se escondia atrás dele deve ser enorme…sabiam que era uma armadilha preparada pela Bruxa Rosa, mas agora não havia meio de recuar…tinham de lutar…

Umas raízes saíram atrás das vinhas…as aprendizes preparam-se para o pior….umas folhas…Marina tapara os olhos dominada pela angústia…um caule…rápido se revelará o inimigo…uma música desafinada…rápido acabarão com ele…por fim…

….

Aprendizes: (em posição de combate)

…

Margarida com cara da Flor: _UM DOIS TRÊS…_

Segunda margarida com cara do Frederico: …_PRA BAIXO!_

Margarida com cara da Flor: _UM DOIS TRÊS…_

Segunda margarida com cara do Frederico: …_DIREITA!_

Aprendizes: OOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

…agora sim, há motivo pra medo!

Doremi: Mas que put#s são aquelas?

Marina: Não sei, são temíveis não são?

Aprendizes: ¬¬

Marina: Quié?

Emily: ¬¬ Mas tu não gostas de Floribella?

Marina: MOI? Não, quem gosta é o Nakata, eu não, porra…

Margaridas: _UM DOIS UM DOIS TRÊS! SEMPRE A DANÇAR!_

Marina: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (tem muito grito hoje, não tem?)

Nicole: ¬¬ Não é á toa que dizem que as margaridas significam inocência…

Marina: E com muito gosto…MATEM ESSAS BICHAS, PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Nicole: Err…pomekela patrulha!

E ZUT (era uma vez umas margaridas)

Emily: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

…ALGUÉM QUE META UMA ROLHA NESSA QUATRO-OLHOS!

Marina:…OO….sois bruxas…

…agora é que a vaca comeu as couves…

**Fim do 4ºcapítulo**

Amanhã: **Capítulo 5: Bota no tabuleiro, Taniyama!**

**E pronto, salvaram a Marina! Esse capítulo foi mais pra paródia, em honra de Floribella (lol), o próximo capítulo será mais tipo general, com muita comédia só no fim…pra variar um pouco os capítulos tá? Irá pra o ar amanhã de manhã! Até lá e MANDEM-ME REVIEWS, PLEASE! **


	5. Bota no tabuleiro, Taniyama!

**Oi Xia e Fire, bem vindos ao quinto capítulo, protagonizado pelo segundo colega a ser salvo, o maníaco do xadrez Taniyama. A escolha da ordem dos colegas foi totalmente aleatória (tão a ver, estilo bingo, meti papelinhos com o nome de todos num aquário e pesquei um a um) com algumas excepções, por exemplo a Marina, que decidi por mim mesma que seria a primeira, o trio SOS, porque achei melhor que ficassem os três juntos (quase não têm personalidades distintas separados) e outros factos que vão aparecendo ao longo da fic. Porém não foi o aquário que decidi o tipo de narrativa que cada capítulo vai ter. A Marina e a Flor tiveram direito a paródia ontem, hoje é general com alguma comédia no fim. Boa Leitura!**

_Ódio…_

Novamente…mas por que motivo? Fará sentido? Terá senso? Não…não por sentimento…ódio? Por quê? Que quererá ela? Nos fará algo? Planeia algo? Será melhor…afastarmos desta voz que nos atormenta? Ódio…

_Vingança…_

Capítulo 4: Bota no tabuleiro, Taniyama!

Fazia-se tarde, mas não anoitecera…fazia frio não mas não se sentia vento…fazia casas mas não havia vizinhança…que lugar é este?

Emily: Marina?

Marina (caindo pra real): Hã? Desculpa, estava distraída…(ela vinha montada na vassoura da Emily, atrás dela)

Sofia: Perdoa-nos por termos escondido a verdade, mas…

Marina: Não, deixem estar, eu compreendo…porém, vocês…bruxas…

Doremi: Na verdade ainda somos aprendizes, mas no dia que vocês nos descobriram já eram bruxas feitas e por pouco não íamos ficar putz que nem a Maiorca em estado de coma e bife e…

Nicole: O que a Doremi quis dizer é que ainda não somos bruxas a sério…

Marina: E dizem que os nossos colegas estão espalhados por aí? Pensam conseguir resgatar a todos?

Doremi: Claro, o complicado é deixar-te com…

Marina: Não posso ir convosco?

Doremi: Não!

Marina: Mas…

Doremi: Não!

Marina: …eu…

Doremi: Não!

Marina: (soluço)

Doremi: Não! Não! Não! Não! Não! (virando a cabeça feita coruja) Não! Não! Não! Não! NÃO!

Marina: OO

Sofia: Deixa pra lá Marina, vamos levar pra…pra…cruzes…

Marina: Pra onde?

Calou-se prontamente…logo tinha avistado uma casa com forma arredondada com uma cruz vermelha na porta, aparentemente uma espécie de clínica médica…

É gente…território da Bruxa Coração (música de terror como fundo)

Marina: Mas eu tou fina!

Emily: Não é isso…nós só queremos que fiques aqui até que possamos resgatar a todos, compreendes? É giro, há muitos bebés e boas pessoas…

Marina: Bruxas? (descendo da vassoura)

Aprendizes: Err…

Marina: Problemas?

Sofia: Népia, nós voltamos mais tarde, tchau! (e bazaram-se rapidamente)

Já bem longe…

Nicole: Quem é o próximo? Nakata?

Sofia: ¬¬ Querias mas não comes…aqui no computador mostra um ícon de xadrez…

Aprendizes: (cri cri cri)

Doremi: É o Taniyama!

Sofia: Bora lá nessa!

E lá foram. Pra dar destaque a esta missão até coloquei uma música como fundo…é portuguesa mas não sei de quem…(pedida emprestada ao Rádio Félix, o meu irmão caçula…)

…

_Não te sentes bem, tristeza tens_

_Já sabes bem, a ajuda vem (pois vem)_

_A missão tem tendência pôr-nos juntas_

_Sempre amigas, yeah!_

_Vem também!_

_Sem perceber o que tá a passar-se_

_Como uma equipa a ambicionar-se!_

_E cada uma sabe o que fazer!_

_Sem saber temer!_

_É o salvameeeeeento!_

_Olha, ouve-me bem…_

_É o salvameeeeeento! (salvamento!)_

_Livre serás também!_

_É o salvamento!_

_Chegar lá depressa! (sempre)_

_É…o…momento! (sempre)_

_A aventura que não pára!_

_Eu estou aqui, por sei que me vais…proteger!_

Entretanto…

Tenso…firme…seguro…que mais poderia transmitir ao seu estado de espírito? Existe algo a temer? Não…pelo desconhecido? Talvez…pela insegurança? Não…confiança é que se fazia sentir…radiar…por algo poderoso. Quem se opõe é quem deve se sentir em perigo…sem defesa…sem protecção. Mesmo sendo novo por cá sabe que deve se seguir em frente…mas a sorte estará ao seu lado…nada o impedirá atingir o seu mais desejado desejo…

Taniyama: Xeque-mate!

Incógnito: …(cri cri)…MDA! (bate com a cabeça no tabuleiro) Putz que pari#...

Taniyama: Hehehe…desculpe senhor, mas venci justamente…nada feito, agora leva-me pra casa como prometido!

Incógnito: Praguejei isso?

Aprendizes: Taniyama! (hoje tiveram o cuidado de virem a correr)

Taniyama: _I am the champion…_oi meninas!

Doremi: Estás bué? O sujeito incógnito não te…CRUZES CREDO CANHOTO!

Nicole: São Tiago de Compostela…

Aprendizes: BIGODES?

Bigodes (o tal incógnito): Vocês por cá, meninas? Caro Nicole já pensastes que fariamos um casal superstar?

Aprendizes e Taniyama: (cara de nojo e língua de fora)

Nicole: ¬¬ Vai bugiar…

Bigodes: Mas…

Nicole: SHHH!

Bigodes: Eu…

Nicole! SHH! Só viemos pra cá buscar o nosso colega e já estamos de saída, tá cota? Bye bye…(já a empurrar a malta toda pra fora do local…que era nem mais do que menos do que o jardim com várias portas)

Bigodes (com um sorriso Colgate): Estão de saída, sim. Faço questão de as acompanhar! (e sacou o seu bastão)

Emily: Hã? (virando-se)...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! BICHOS FEIOS!

Sofia: Bora lá ver qual é a barata nesta vez…(virando-se) Chiçaaaaa…(olhando pra um batalhão de peças de xadrez japonesas de tamanho XXXXXXXXXXXXX…(respira fundo…)...XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX (olhando pra o relógio)….XXXXXXXXXXXXXX…(meio século e meio depois…)…XXL…

Taniyama: Men, granda rei…(com a mão á frente da testa)

Sofia: É mesmo men…(cinco segundos depois)…DÁ NO PEDAL, LERDO!

Aprendizes e Taniyama (a correr freneticamente com as peças gigantes no encalce): AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Nicole: É desta que vamos pró céu!

Doremi: Como é que a gente sai desta?

Taniyama: E que tal a gente usar aquilo? (apontando a um corta-relva com asas de avião e foguetes turbo que sabe-se lá donde veio…)

Emily: Bacano, bora nessa! (não imagino ela dizer tal coisa…)

E lá foram direitos ao perigo de condução…será que não aprenderam nada?

Taniyama: Como é que se arranca esta putz…(carregando num botão ali e acolá, ligando os foguetes turbo ao máximo…upa lá…)

Aprendizes e Taniyama: OO?

…

ZIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM! (o corta-relva toda a velocidade pelo terreno fora com todo o mundo em cima dele)

Aprendizes e Taniyama: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

ZIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

Doremi: COMO É QUE ABRANDA ESSA PUTZ?

Taniyama: DEIXA QUE EU CUIDO, FUFA! (e carregou num botão qualquer)

TROC! (a geringonça parou)

Aprendizes e Taniyama: Ufa…

ZUT! (a geringonça activou os foguetes turbos)

Aprendizes e Taniyama: Oro?

VUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM! (a geringonça começou a subir a alta speed pelo céu armada em foguetão!)

Aprendizes e Taniyama: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

VUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM! (o raio do foguetão subia, subia até que…)

PRRRRRR….(parou em pleno ar…)

VRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR…(fez um avião (no mundo das Bruxas?) que passou por debaixo deles…)

Doremi: Tudo o que sobe tem de descer…

Erro fatal, totó…

ZIUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM! (o bicho começou a descer)

Aprendizes e Taniyama: GERÓNIMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…

Nicole: AINDA NÃO! (carregou num botão)

Zut! (um pára-quedas saiu e travou a queda)

Aprendizes: Ufa…

Taniyama: Pra que serve este botão aqui? (carregando…)

VUP! (o pára-quedas incendiou-se…)

Aprendizes: OOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Nicole: …(para o Taniyama)…tu és o diabo!

…

ZIUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

Aprendizes e Taniyama: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Finalmente…

POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOFFFFFFFFFFF

**Fim do 5º Capítulo**

Amanhã: **Capítulo 6: Quem é o mestre aqui, Masaharu?**

**E pronto! Desculpem lá ter demorado a actualizar mas é que estive de férias e só ontem regressei! Passei por Lisboa, Estoril, Ericeira…foi fixe, mas agora de volta ao trabalho! Amanhã é a vez do delegado da turma ser salvo! Mandem-me reviews! PLEASE!**


	6. Quem é o mestre aqui, Masaharu?

**Hi people, tudo bem? Porra, o site voltou a impedir-me de actualizar ontem! Enfim, cá está o sexto capítulo desta fic, com dois colegas salvos, porém ainda faltam vinte e quatro! Trabalhão, né? Mas vai valer a pena! Está tudo bem calculado e ainda esta noite sonhei com o final! Raramente tenho sonhos e quando os tenho tem sempre a haver com a escola. Hoje é a vez do Masaharu, o delegado da turma a ser salvo. Mas como será possível com alguém tão certinho como ele? Descubram com este capítulo!**

Movimento ofegante…passos acelerados…vento rasante…são elementos que preenchem o espaço oculto do Bosque Encantado…

Desde que a antiga soberana despertara e marcara território novamente, alguém tentava ocultar-se entre a folhagem obscura…porém nem a vegetação densa e o seu eterno silêncio serviam-lhe de auxílio…

Sombras deslizavam pelo solo húmido com fome em busca do alvo perdido…não poderá ter ido muito longe…sente-se o medo pelo ar…a pouca esperança que a vítima exilava era como um guia…como uma luz no meio da escuridão…e assim…

…um apelo desesperado assolou pelo ar…

Capítulo 6: Quem é o mestre aqui, Masaharu…

O mesmo apelo libertou-se das profundezas do bosque, assolando durante um longo percurso até que…

Doremi (parando a vassoura bruscamente): Ouviram alguma coisa?

Todas: (olhando para os lados, alertadas)

Nicole: Parecia que alguém gritou…algures…bem longe…

Emily: …(chocada)

Sofia: Só pode ser algum dos nossos colegas…Doremi, o portátil indica a qual direcção?

Doremi (verificando no computador): Pelo que eu vejo é pra sul…e mostra um ícon de um crachá escrito 2º lugar…

Todas: …

Nicole: É o Masaharu!

Sofia: Só pode! Bacano!

Doremi: Tu gostas dele, né Sofia?

Sofia: Qual quê? Eu sou o acho bacano! Põe essa mente suja pró lado, sua pervertida…

Doremi: COMO É QUE É?

Entretanto…no longínquo sul, terra deserta e pacífica, mal situada jazia uma pequena aldeia de pequenas dimensões por algures naquele território…perto dali encaminhava alguém…alguém que se perdera…alguém que passava fome…sede…quase sem forças para continuar…

Caiu.

Esgotado, sobre o leite seco e sem vida, a sede lhe fazia sentir...estava só…sem apoio…sem ninguém…mas acima de tudo…sem campanhas eleitorais…

Pobre Masaharu, coitado.

Morrerá sem saber porquê…morrerá sem perceber como ali tinha havido parar…morrerá sem compreender o motivo do riso maléfico…morrerá sem esquecer o frio que sentira naquele momento…morrerá sem qualquer sentido…

Bruxa vendedora (numa barraquinha ao lado do Masaharu): Olha a limonada fresquinha, um euro cada copo, pá, é fresquinha! Sem moscas e conservantes! Olha a limonada!

Masaharu: ¬¬

Granda noía, tareco de calções…

Bruxa vendedora: Pra que tás a beijar o chão, ó tosco?

Masaharu (caindo pra real): Ah, pra nada, hehehehehe…(vermelho que nem um pote) tchauzinho senhora…(e saiu dali a trote até á aldeia das Bruxas-Sapo)

De volta ao quarteto maravilha entre aspas…

Doremi: Só de pensar que ainda tenha muita malta pra recolher, fico passada!

Nicole: Mas como estarão a Marina e o Taniyama? Não terá sido muito crueldade da nossa parte deixá-los entregues á Tiranossaura?

Sofia: Pá, men, é capaz…

Emily (com ar de quem vai desatar aos prantos): Tadinhos, devem estar cá fora á porta…com frio…confusos…snif….

Naquela mesma hora:

Marina: _YO... I´LL TELL YOU WHAT I WANT, WHAT I REALLY REALLY WANT,_

Taniyama: _So tell me what you want, what you really really want,_

Marina: _I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,_

Taniyama: _So tell me what you want, what you really really want,_

Marina: _I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really_

_really really wanna zigazig ha._

Marina e Taniyama: _If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,_

_Make it last forever… friendship never ends,_

_If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,_

_Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is._

Cena né? A cantar "Wannabe" das Spice Girls em cima da secretária da Bruxa Coração…

…

Aprendizes: (suspiro triste)

Entretanto…

Mas que…não…será mentira? Verdade? Não pode ser…mas como? Será que…existe…vida além da Terra?

Bruxa-Sapo 1: Tás a olhar pra onde, mané?

Masaharu: Ahm…eu…

Bruxa-Sapo 2: Pêra lá…donde é que sacastes?

Masaharu: Desculpem, eu…

Bruxa-Sapo 3: Bá, um betinho de calções, só podia…

Bruxa-Sapo 4: Não podiam ter-nos arranjado uma mascote melhor?

Bruxa-Sapo 2: Olhem pró cabelo, parece que foi lambido por uma vaca!

Bruxa-Sapo 3: Parem com isso, estão a assustar o cricas!

Bruxa-Sapo 1: Vai uma banana, mané?

Masaharu: Hehehehehehe…(bem baixinho)…help…

De volta ao quatro casos perdidos lá da clínica veterinária…

Doremi: Porra, onde diabos se enfiou o Masaharu?

Sofia: Ás tantas meteu na boca no lobo pra variar…

Nicole: Nah, ás tantas meteu paleio com um mendigo…isso sim é realmente triste…

Emily: Ai parem com esse rodeio! Que coisa, a falarem mal de alguém que não está presente! Metam juízo nessa maçarola e vasculhem na porcaria desse portátil pra ver onde o raio do bicho está metido!

Doremi: OO…ok…(consultando no portátil)

Emily: Então? Onde está a beleza fofa que cospe fogo?

Doremi (apontando): Ali, na aldeia das Bruxas-Sapo á espera de ser salvo.

Emily: Eu estava a falar do Masaru, Doremi…

Já na aldeia…

Doremi: Muito bem…(fazendo prrr com a vassoura ao aterrar) patas ao ar, bifes na calçada e refém ao léu! Sei sacar magia e não tenho medo de a usar!

Bruxa-Sapo 1: Olhem quem chegou!

Sofia: Bruxas-Sapo!

Nicole: Duh, fufa…

Sofia: (baixinho) Tás aqui e tás prestes a levar com um pontapé no rabo…

Nicole: (pisca, pisca)

Bruxa-Sapo 1: A que de devemos a vossa visita? (mais Bruxas-Sapo começaram a juntar-se á volta das aprendizes)

Emily: Andámos á procura de um rapaz de cabelos e os olhos verdes, veste uma camisa roxa…

Doremi, Sofia e Nicole: XX Emily!

Emily: Errr…desculpem…é um rapaz com cabelo azul curto ondulado de calções pirosos e…

Bruxa-Sapo 3: Ah, o tareco! Sim, esse tá cá!

Sofia: A sério?

Bruxa-Sapo 3: Sério, sério! É a nossa nova vedeta do Jet-Set!

Aprendizes: OO?

Bruxa-Sapo 4: Pasmem com esta cena!

Aprendizes: OO? (olhando pra frente)

Bem á frente delas jazia um palco estilo Rock in Rio, com bola de espelhos no sortido, mais Bruxas-Sapo com fatos de samba pelos cantos e uma brasa entre aspas a surgir do chão…

Masaharu: Quem é mestre, fofas, hein? (piscando o olho ás Bruxas-Sapo á volta do palco) Bora lá botar som nesta espelunca, brasas!

Aprendizes: OO…(sem comentários)

Masaharu: Tncs tncs tncs…_VOU SER UM MESTRE! MESTRE POKÉMON! SEMPRE INVENTANDO….A MINHA HISTÓRIA!_

Nicole (horrorizada e de que maneira): O…que lhe fizeram?

Bruxa-Sapo 2: Nada, só lhe oferecemos umas drogas e gripes das aves. Era tão tímido que até dava pena. Tá melhor não tá?

Masaharu: _POKÉBOLA VAI VAI…POKÉBOLA VAI!_

Aprendizes (com muita convicção): Nah…

Doremi (segredando para as outras): Ouçam, quando ele parar com a guinchadeira, vocês pisem no palco, saquem um saco e metem-no lá dentro sem cerimónias, tá? Tá mesmo a pedir uma pica á Bruxa Coração!

Nicole: Tem de ser agora?

Masaharu: _UM DOIS TRÊS…PRAAA BAIXO!_

Nicole: ¬¬ De que estamos á espera?

O resto do capítulo tá sabido...

Fim do 6º Capítulo

Amanhã: Capítulo 6: **Sebo nos patins, Maki!**

**Por hoje é tudo! Ya, o cap ficou meio tosco, mas tava mesmo me apetecer mudar radicalmente aquele betinho, porque é um dos rapazes que menos gosto dessa turma. O próximo capítulo vai ser estilo radical, assim como diz o título. Hoje foi o delegado, amanhã será a patinadora! Mnadem-me reviews please! **

**...Ah, antes de irem, um pequeno desfecho…**

…

…

…

Masaharu: Hummmm…(acordando…)

Xia: Oi bicho, a pancada já passou?

Masaharu: Qui aconticeu?

FireKai: Livra, ainda tá com borracheira…

KnucklesGirl: Dá-lhe com o pau e isso já lhe passa!

Masaharu: Sois estrangeirados?

Xia: QUÊ? Vê como nos fala, betinho!

FireKai: Pois, tasca é esses olhos nesta estaca! (mostrando um pau com ponta vermelha na ponta)

Masaharu: Éééé…isso...isso é…é sangue? Uhhhh…

Pof (deu o berro temporariamente…)

**Agora sim, é tudo! Até amanhã!**


	7. Sebo nos patins, Maki!

**Oi gente, mais outro! Agora é sempre a abrir! A lista de procurados ainda vai longa e tá complicado salvá-los a todos um de cada vez. Mas como já tinha dito, haverá excepções e alguns alunos vão estar juntos como o Trio SOS e já agora posso dizer, a Kanae e o Suzumo, uma vez que são duas autênticas bolas de Berlim…é, mas só vão ser esses, o resto vai ser individualmente como foi nos anteriores salvamentos. O que escrevi no inicio do capítulo anterior, aquela cena do Bosque Encantado e de estar lá alguém a fugir…é um preconceito importante para o desenrolar da fic, mais pistas estão pra vir…e as verdadeiras intenções da Bruxa Rosa. Bem, Boa Leitura!**

Sussurros murmurantes…uma paz fora de vulgar…porém passiva…o que há tempos tentou escapar daquela vastidão foi capturado novamente. Quem era ele…ou ela? Era alguém desconhecido…alguém que não pertencia naquele bosque…era alvo reservado pelas sombras…porquê? A ninguém coube a resposta a essa questão…pois sabiam que lá entrava nunca mais regressava…ou quem regressava nunca mais voltava a ser o mesmo…

Controlo…

Magia negra que padecia nas mãos da antiga soberana…essa é a verdade que cai sobre quem é retido em sua posse…uma alma controlada mentalmente…alguém que tentara escapar-lhe…alguém que acabou por perder a consciência novamente…

Capítulo 7: Sebo nos patins, Maki!

Tinha passado duas semanas desde que as buscas tiveram início. Só tinham conseguido resgatar três dos vinte e seis colegas perdidos e já mostravam sinais de cansaço. Agonia também não faltava. Flores Flori-chatice, corta relva invocado, delegado passado dos carretos, irra, é muito pra quatro meninas que mal saíram das fraldas. E quem se diverte é a Maria Flor e os seus dois maridos. (tradução: Marina, Taniyama e Masaharu)

Doremi: Aiii, tou farta desta cena até aos pneus…

Nicole: Já estamos nisto há uma rica temporada…não dá pra tirar uma soneca?

Sofia: Ainda mal começamos, fufa, nesta é que a gente vai longe!

Nicole: Porquê eu?

Emily: …(nada diz, apenas consulta o portátil)

Doremi: Pra que direcção devemos tomar agora, Emily?

Emily: Oeste…

Sofia: Emily, desde o capítulo anterior que andas muito estranha, pareces triste, o que se passa?

Emily: Err…nada…

Sofia: Quando o coração te aperta, até te apetece dar um casco ao amado, né?

Emily (ruborizada): Tás a falar do quê?

Doremi: Filha, tu não enganas nem a uma porta…(com cara de safada)

Emily: Que cara de pandolhas são essas?

Nicole: De mentes sujas como essas sabe lá Deus quanta pornografia lá tem arrumada!

Sofia: Falou a especialista! É já a seguir!

Nicole: ¬¬

Entretanto…num parque de uma cidade algures no mundo dos Bruxos…

Ouço…rasante em desafio, como uma presa que avalia o predador…a poucos pés, algo me atrai…algo me chama…sei que não é seguro, mas a vida sempre é insegura. Devo aceitar? Valerá a pena…o risco? Tenho algo a proteger? Há algum sentido em continuar a viver? Pra fim do mundo devo tomar se não há mais nada que se possa revelar? Quero libertar o meu espírito…ser livre como o vento…deslizando pelas largadas ligando-me á terra e ao ar…é o meu elemento, o meu modo de ser…

Maki: RADICAL! (deslizando no corrimão de algumas escadas…)

Incógnito radical: Ei malta, topem aquela garina!

Incógnito radical 2: Chiça, é uma febra daquelas!

Granda parvos, onde é que saíram aqueles guris? Pá, desporto é isto, manes! É aprender aqui com a mestre, bacanos! Topem lá! (com os patins em risques na calçada, deu um salto pra cima uma daquelas rampas de se andar de skate e baloiçou descontraidamente, radicalmente, saltando pelo ar numa pose estilo Rainha do Parque)

Incógnitos radicais: Uhhhh…fossa ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (a Maki passa para a rampa mais próxima apoiada num só patim)…fossa uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Nessa mesma hora, alguém aterrara forte e feio na calçada…mais especificamente de cu no chão…

Incógnitos radicais:…fossa…(olhem pra as aterradas) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Doremi: Au, desta é que raspei o seguro!

Sofia (aterrando ao lado dela): Antes isso que as cuecas…

Incógnito radical: Oi meninas, já vai um tempo né?

Emily: Ué, é o grupo FLAT!

Doremi: Akatsuki! (com cara de pandolha, corações ao léu e em câmara lenta, romanticamente, atirando-se aos braços do lindinho do Akatsuki como um par em harmonia com a prosa do gajo de Romeu e Julieta e o mundo fica em paz em pleno Verão de S.João…)

Nicole: ¬¬ Poupem-nos…

QUIÉ!

Leon: Então Sofia, que tal a gente fosse dar uns toques, a pares?

Sofia: Vai bugiar, cabeça amarela, só estamos aqui para buscar uma colega nossa…que por acaso está por aqui...(olhando pra os arredores, que não é mais nem menos que o exterior daquele de edifício de bowling do mundo dos Bruxos, só que agora tudo florido…eca…)

Toru: Tão a falar daquela brasa ali? (apontando pra Maki, naquela hora a fazer um salto em pirueta no ar e aterrando em pose de bailarina)

Emily: OO…cool…

Doremi: Ei Maki!

Maki: Hã? Meninas? (patinando até elas)

Fugio: Conhecê-la, fofa?

Maki: Fofa é a putz que te par, conhecê-las sim. Aqui a Doremi é a minha ex-cunhada!

Akatsuki: Ex-cunhada? (já a partir pra desconfiança)

Doremi: Não lhe ligues, esta espelunca afectou-lhe a maçarola. Akatsuki, tu sabes que eu só tenho olhos pra ti, minha coisinha fofa…(vai haver um menino de cabelo espetado que não vai gostar de ouvir isso…)

Akatsuki: Eu é que sonho contigo em todos os meus sonhos cor-de-rosa, mas nenhum é tão sedoso com o teu cabelo maravilhoso…(de mãos dadas á Doremi)

Aprendizes, o resto do FLAT e Maki: (cara de nojo e língua de fora)

Maki: Vão pra casa!

Nicole: Err…só faltava esta dose de romantismo gótico…

Akatsuki: E então princesa…e essa beleza fica pra quem? Pra mim ou pra um desgraçado qualquer?

Doremi: Aki…eu quero é estar ao pé de ti…(cada vez mais próximo dele)

OO Mas que raio de capítulo parvo estou eu a escrever?

Akatsuki: Na tua cama ou não minha? (MUITO próximo dela, help!)

Doremi: Liga esses teus lábios com o sabor da paixão com os meus e pra sempre serei tua...(tão perto que…)

#CENSURADO# (smooch…)

Maki: Errr…a gente não viu!

Nicole: Eca, eca, eca, eca…

Emily: (com cara de quem não quer experimentar o mesmo durante uma boa temporada)

Sofia: Ora bem…deixem essas fitas mexicanas pró lado, pombinhos! Doremi, não te esquecestes da tua missão, pois não?

Doremi (recheada de paixão): Quê, fofa?

Vamos é olhar pra o céu que é muito bonito…

PLOF!

Sofia: Vê se acordas de uma vez, alucinada pindérica! (com o punho inchado a deitar fumo)

Doremi: TT má…(com um baita carolo na cabeça do tamanho de um sabonete)

Toru: Não querem passar cá a noite?

Aprendizes (excepto a Doremi) e Maki: QUERIAS MAS NÃO COMES!

Fugio: Mas pra quê a pressa? É feira ou quê?

Nicole (toda snob): Estamos em missão de salvamento!

Toru: Sei, sei, a nós deixem pra lá, né?

Aprendizes (excepto a Doremi): Nem mais!

Maki: OO Este povo…

Leon: Ao menos deixem cá a garina boa! (pegando a mão da Maki)

Maki: ¬¬ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aprendizes: (engolem seco)

Fugio: Vai haver cena…

Toru: O que se passa contigo, tens alguma coisa no olho?

…

…

PLOFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF (com uma coisa no olho ficou ele…)

Fim do 7º Capítulo

Amanhã: **Capítulo 8: Parque Ryoutássico**

**E é tudo! Hoje até houvee romance, mas ficou pra torto, também com aquele casal é impossível escrever algo decente…eca, ainda tou agoniada por isso! Bem, a patinadora já foi resgatada, e em minha opinião, ela é a rapariga mais "normal" da turma, quer dizer, não tem pancada nem nada do género. Também não se sabe muita coisa sobre ela, uma vez que só teve um certo protagonismo num episódio da primeira temporada. Amanhã será a vez do maníaco dos dinossauros, Ryouta! Promete muito bicho! Até amanhã e MANDEM-ME REVIEWS, PLEASE!**

…**e agora o nosso pequeno desfecho…**

…

…

…

Xia: Pá, é que te tou a guinchar, ele vai aterrar aqui!

KnucklesGirl: Sabe-se lá, o cabeça amarela até é peso pluma, ainda vai pra maiiiiiis além…

FireKai: Ai vem o gajo!

Leon (passando "a voar" por cima deles): Oi gente, há borrego para nós os dois?

As duas escritoras e escritor: OO?

KnucklesGirl: O que é que ele disse?

FireKai: Que o Bigodes tá com prisão de ventre por andar de calções.

KnucklesGirl: Ah, eu não disse? Passa pra cá a massa!

Xia: Bolas, foi má sorte! (pegando numa nota de 100 euros)

**Agora sim, é tudo! Tchau e até amanhã!**


	8. Parque Ryoutássico!

**Oi gente, chiça ganhei mais trabalhinho, uma vez que agora tenho o meu próprio Fotolog…mas se o tenho é porque quis né? Finalmente puderam ver como é a Hopeless, ela nasceu a partir de um desenho como aquele, só que foi durante uma aula de Português, hehehe! Esta fic não vai parar de maneira alguma, mas tou a haver que vai ser mais complicado actualizar todos os dias e ás vezes o site não ajuda (tá sempre a impedir-me!) A partir de agora não terá data definida de actualização (mas juro que não vão passar mais de dois dias cada vez que cada capítulo é actualizado! É que tou a curtir a escrever isto!) Bem, hoje será a vez do Ryouta, por isso dá pra adivinhar de que é que o capítulo vai ser composto…e a novidade de hoje é que escrevi o capítulo juntamente com o meu irmão caçula, Rádio Félix, um especialista em dinossauros (a tralha dele que o diga…) e fã do Ryouta…(enquanto eu sou fã do Masaru…olha só a diferença!) Bem, Boa Leitura!**

Segredos ocultos…por quanto tempo? Por quanto ireis fazer parte daquele complexo? Por que tornais aquele território tão enigmático? Por que nunca ninguém de lá entrou não voltou a sair? Por que nunca nada de lá residente apareceu por detrás daquelas árvores? Por que é que a Escuridão de lá penumbra? Por quê? Porque…sim? Sim…seria incorrecto questionar…poderá tornar cara a vida…pois dela não existe vida…apesar de parecer…que algo lá…lhe sobrevivera…

Pausa

Rádio Félix: Pra quê escreves essa treta?

É pra dar suspense, meia-leca, faz favor de ficares calado que tou a pensar, pá!

Rádio Félix: Aqui o meia-leca já é maior do que tu, SUPERFÍCIE LUNAR!

Agora que fizestes a vaca comer as couves, TYRANITAR!

Rádio Félix: Não insultes o meu bicho! E comestes as couves podres ou sem sal?

OOOOOOOOOOOORA SEU…

Fim da Pausa

**Nota: O que acabaram de ler não foi fictício…foi mesmo uma conversa pra sempre paz e amor entre nós aqui á frente do monitor.**

Capítulo 8: Parque Ryoutássico

Once a time, four girls…

Rádio Félix: Poupa esse latim!

Vup…(isso foi eu a enfiar a embalagem das Pringles na goela dele)

Voltando á narrativa…era uma vez quatro meninas nepiamente sem miolos ou juízo pra combinar com o vestuário…

Rádio Félix: Montigo que memédio...

Vai chatear pretos, puto…

Rádio Félix: Bou mas é chatear o Sonic, o Shadow é que é o preto, mas não tou pra dar uma na cara dele e…

¬¬ Desaparece please…oro? (o puto tinha como dizem os brasileiros, sumido…)

OO…foi Harry Potter…

Rádio Félix (aparecendo subitamente): Onde?

Nas tuas fuças, pá!

Rádio Félix: Ahhh…(no corredor) MANHÊ, A MANA TÁ A FALAR PRA AS PAREDES!

Dê-me forças, Senhor, pra que este capítulo continue como deve ser…

…

Quatro colegas resgatados, vinte e dois á solta…que dores né?

Aprendizes: ¬¬…

Doremi: E depois o teu irmão é que é caçula…

Olha eu prestes a estalar os dedos…

Doremi: Emily, pra onde é pra ir agora?

Emily: Este, a três pés da pradaria, á frente do campo de Quiddtich, terrinha do Snape…

Nicole: OO Campo de Quiddtich? Terrinha do Snape? Isto é agora é biscado ao Harry Potter ou quê?

Sofia: Sei lá, isto tá a cheirar a bufa! Knux, quié iss…OO?

Pausa Extremamente Necessária

¬¬XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX SEU MOLEQUE GORDUCHO DE UMA TRETA, PRA QUE DIABOS FOSTES ESCREVER QUIDDITCH E TERRINHA DO SNAPE? AQUILO É O MUNDO DAS BRUXAS, NÃO HOGWARTS! É DOREMI, CAPICHE? (a correr atrás do puto aos círculos dentro do quarto…UUUUU)

Rádio Félix: MAS TU É QUE DISSESTES QUE PRECISAS DA MINHA ASSISTÊNCIA, PÁ, NÃO IA APARECER O RYOUTA?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ASSISTÊNCIA O POCOTÓ, EU DEPOIS CHAMO-TE, AGORA DEVOLVE O TECLADO! (ele é tão querido, não acham?)

Aprendizes: OOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Fim da Pausa Extremamente Necessária

Entretanto…

Aterradores gigantes do passado, assolais estes campos com a vossa grandeza superior em altura e imensa dignidade (pfff…). Vós por onde passais serão sempre abordados pelo medo de quem é menor…pobres criaturas, jamais serão compreendidas…vós que todos julgam ter desaparecido mas vos vejo á minha frente com toda a realidade á frente dos meus olhos, vós que sois as criaturas mais lindas (. .UUU) vós que sois os reis da praia, vós que uma vez governaram o Mundo, vós que sois porreiros…pá eu…

Ryouta (olhinhos de Bambi): …não posso acreditar! Nesta vez não estou a sonhar! Estou no Cagássico!

Rádio Félix: É Jurássico, ó criatura!

Ué, por quê? Mas é essa a realidade! Cagássico fica bué da fixe!

Rádio Félix: Escreve essa treta!

…

Ryouta: Pteradontes! Stegassauros! Diplodocus! Iguanadontes! Estrelas de cinema! Estou mesmo no…(Rádio Félix: ¬¬)…Jurássico!

Voltando ás bruxinhas…

Doremi: Que bichos são aqueles? (pra os muitos pteradontes, stegassauros, diplodocus, iguanadontes e reticências de bichos a passear e a pastar por aí, entre a vegetação tropical e blábláblá…)

Nicole: Parece ser uma audiência tamanha pra o filme do Gasomondo (ou lá o que é…) ou coisa que valha…

Sofia: É, pois, tá-se mesmo a ver, olha que inteligente és…

Nicole: ¬¬XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emily: Deixem-se disso! Tenho de encontrar o Ryouta, o pobre coitado deve tar a sofrer destes monstros sanguinários comedores de picanha grelhada sem sal e…

Rádio Félix: Pra que fostes logo mencionar o meu prato favorito? Agora tou com apetite!

Hehehehehe…

Doremi: E onde lá ele pode estar? Também com esta cambada de monstros, ele está na maior onda…ei, não acham estranho o facto que até agora os nossos colegas estarem espalhados em locais na sua própria natureza?

Sofia: Agora que falas nisso…

Rádio Félix: Foi falta de inspiração, né mana? Que tristeza, tcs tcs…

É nestas horas do campeonato que eu curtia com a possibilidade da CENA DOS COFRES NÃO FOSSE SÓ FICÇÃO!

Nicole: Pronto, cá já estamos o jeito é procurar por ele, hein? Se ao menos houvesse uma pista seja que fosse…

Ryouta (bem pertinho): ARRAIA A PATA, SILVER! BORA DAR UMA VOLTINHA!

Sofia: É verídico?

Doremi: Hum…naum xei, bora ver…

E lá foram as quatros aprendizes averiguar a gritaria óbvia do meninossauro. Enquanto isso, não muito longe, dois dinossauros papeavam…

Triceratops com óculos de sol: Deixa cá ver se percebi a cena, a Bruxa Rosa mandou-te procurar umas quatro parvas quaisquer só porque és burro como um soco ao ponto de acreditares que ela dava-te um Ice Tea Limão, é nessa onda?

Tiranossauro com colete á motoqueiro: É sim e eu não sou burro, pá! A gaja pediu pra que eu massacrasse essas mocreias, especialmente uma burra ruiva de totós…agora é procurar nesta zona que acho que tão por aqui…

De volta ao enredo principal (e aproveitando enquanto o meu irmão esvazia o frigorífico…)

Emily: Ryouta! (as quatro a correr em direcção dele)

Ryouta: Oi gente, tão por cá?

Doremi: Ryouta, onde tu fostes enfiar…

Ryouta: Ah, não é linda? (sentado em cima da cabeça de uma carnotauro) Chamei-lhe de Tessie!

Tessie: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr…

Nicole: Parece manso…

Emily: Ryouta, desce daí, please…

Ryouta: Por quê? Ela não é do vosso género?

Sofia: Almoço de cinco putos é que faz do género dela! (Ryouta: (engole seco)) Sai daí, antes que venha mais companhia!

CRÁS (uma árvore foi derrubada)

Aprendizes, Ryouta e Tessie: OO?

Mesmo atrás vinham a caminho o triceratops com óculos de sol e o tiranossauro com colete á motoqueiro. Agora sim, estavam feitas ao bife, uma e mais um pouco pra cada monstro…

Tiranossauro com colete á motoqueiro: Burra ruiva de totós, burra ruiva de totós, burra ruiva de totós…(avista nas aprendizes)…OO…(olha com olhos de fome pra Doremi)…isso seria fácil se eu não fosse DALTÓNICO! (continuou a caminhada) Burra ruiva de totós, burra ruiva de totós, burra ruiva de totós…(e desapareceu entre a vegetação com triceratops atrás dele a trote…)

Aprendizes: OOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Ryouta: Ele não bate bem, não acham?

Doremi: Yep…(olha pra ele)…ué, já descestes daquela carga assassina?

Ryouta: Ah, aquilo é como um escorrega e…

Tessie: GRAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Aprendizes e Ryouta: OOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Meio segundo depois já estavam a galope a fugir da carnotaura stressada pela selva fora até chegarem ás vassouras estacionadas a ponto de saírem dali a todo o vapor mesmo antes do tiranosssaro com colete á motoqueiro se aperceber da figura que tinha feito…

**Fim do 8º Capítulo**

Brevemente: **Capítulo 9: Takao, olha que levas no pau!**

**E é tudo! Espero que tenham gostado! Daqui no máximo dois dias publicarei o próximo capítulo! Até lá e mandem-me reviews, please!**

**E agora o nosso desfecho…**

…

…

…

…

FireKai: Knux, quando eu falei em obstáculos, não falei em bestas burras que nem SEQUER sabem o que é uma burra ruiva!

KnucklesGirl: Opa lá, é o que me saiu, não ficou bacano?

Xia: Bacana foi a Tessie, ena pá, grande bicha!

Rádio Félix: Ela foi ideia minha, pá!

KnucklesGirl: Qual quê? A tua única ideia foi me dar trela o tempo todo!

Rádio Félix: Pra isso serem os irmãos, né?

KnucklesGirl: Tá, risca-me num mapa…

FireKai: Irmãos pra sempre unidos, né?

KnucklesGirl: Que remédio…com um pentelho que nem o Rádio Félix mais vale dar os frosques…

Rádio Félix: Estica-te nisso, Superfície Lunar!

Xia: Oi, tou a ver a coisa vai dar bronca, Fire, vai uma sangria?

FireKai: Falou!

**Agora sim, é tudo! Fiquem bem!**


	9. Takao, olha que levas no pau!

**Olá! Há quanto tempo! Esta fic ficou parada por demasiado tempo, uma vez que agora tenho a Universidade no meu encalço, lol...é pedra no sapato mas não me vai impedir de escrever, porque eu quero mesmo continuar esta fic! Durante este tempo fui tendo algumas ideias pra os próximos resgates e até por mais algum mistério, algo que está reversado pra o próximo capítulo! Pra dificultar mais a vida das aprendizes, hehehe! Este capítulo é de tipo comédia e song-fic! Boa Leitura!**

**Colegas resgatados: Marina (a menina das flores), Taniyama (o campeão de xadrez), Masaharu (o delegado), Maki (a patinadora) e Ryouta (o dino-maníaco)… (só esses? Totil!!!!!...(suspiro)...)**

Onde estou…?

_Estou…estou…_

A que confins irei…?

_Irei?_

Será este o meu destino…?

_Destino…?_

Estarei á altura deste desafio…?

_Desafio...?_

Terei sido…abandonado…?

…

…

_STRAY!_

_STRAY!_

Capítulo 9: Takao, olha que levas no pau!

_In the cold breeze…that I walk along…_

_The memories…a generation burn within me_

_There forever…since I cried, the pain, the sorrow…_

_I live and die, proud of my people gaining_

_I´m here standing on the edge_

_I´m staring up at where the moon should be_

_Ohoh ohohohohoho…_

_STRAY!_

_No regret cause I´ve got nothing to lose_

_Eveeeeer strayyyy…_

_So I´m gonna live my life as I choose_

_Until I fall…_

_Stray!_

_Stray!_

**(Stray - música de abertura de Wolf´s Rain)**

Nessa altura, em altura de plena paz na clínica da Bruxa Coração…

…

Bruxa Coração: IDIOTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!

Clínica: UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Aprendizes: Gomen nasai…(tão encolhidas que até pareciam ratazanas pindéricas)

Bruxa Coração: PUTZ DA POLÍCIA, PRA QUE ME FORAM INFESTAR O MEU TERRITÓRIO COM ESSAS PRAGAS INSÓLITAS?!????????? (tava a referir aos cinco putos resgatados…)

"Pragas Insólitas": _BAD BOYS, BAD BOYS!!!!_

_WHATCHA GONNA DO, WHATCHA GONNA DO_

_WHEN THEY COME FOR YOU!!!!!_

Doremi: Perdoai-nos, cota mal…(**_mortal sight_**)…oOu…quer dizer, vossa excelência toda poderosa, mas não tivemos opção!

Sofia: Os nossos colegas tinham de ficar num lugar seguro.

Emily: Por favor, deixa-os ficar!

Nicole: Pode sempre arrumá-los ao Al-Qaeda se forem injustos com a sua realeza!

Aprendizes: ¬¬ Nicole!

Bruxa Coração: Argh, totil, aqui até se tá bem, né manas? Bora cá deixar os putos que a cota podre não se importa né? VOCÊS PENSAM QUE ISTO É A CASA DA SOGRA OU QUÊ???

Aprendizes: É só por uns mais vinte capítulos, sim? A gente já se baza logo…

Bruxa Coração: RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!

Aprendizes: ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!! (e saíram dali aos tropeços)

"Pragas Insólitas": _BRUXA É PENCA!!!_

_CORAÇÃO É RALÉ!!!_

_ESQUECE O FUTEBOL E INGRESSA NO BALÉ!!!_

Bruxa Coração: ¬¬XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fora do hospício (lol):

Doremi: Chiça, eu sabia que iríamos invocar a vaca desta forma! Não havia jeito de deixar a Marina e os outros noutro sítio, hein?

Sofia: Deixá-los á mercê da Maiorca?

Doremi: ¬¬ Esquece…

Nicole: Quem é o próximo a ser resgatado?

Emily: Vejamos…(consultando no portátil)…quem é correspondente a um ícon de uma bola de futebol com uma flor junta?

Doremi: Ah, isso é pra burros…é a Reika, não é?

Sofia, Emily e Nicole: ¬¬…burra!

Emily: É o Takao, não tás a ver?

???: O Takao, aonde?

Aprendizes: Oro? (olhando pra trás e lá estava a Marina)

Marina: Se ides procurar o Takao, eu gostava de ir convosco…

Sofia: Ah não, minha senhora, isto é muito peri…

Emily (interrompendo-a): Temos todo o gosto em levar-te, Marina, sobe a bordo!

Sofia: Qual é a tua ideia?

Emily: Sofia, ela quer salvar o Takao por si mesma, é tão difícil entender isso?

Doremi: Até não, no teu ponto de vista…(com ar malicioso)

Sofia, Doremi, Nicole e Marina: Wooooooooooooooooooooooooooow…

Emily (vermelha como sei lá o quê): Parem com essas cenas, o que tão pra aí a pensar?

Sofia, Doremi, Nicole e Marina: Naaaaaaaaaaaada!

E lá foram elas em busca do vale encantado…(oops)…já em pleno ar…

_There are things in life you learn and_

_In time you'll se…_

Doremi: Marina, por que estás com tanta pressa de veres o Takao?

_Cause out there somewhere _

_It's all waiting_

_If you keep believing_

Marina: Bem é que eu…gostava de…de lhe puder…bem…(vermelhona)

_So don't run, don't hide_

_It will be alright_

_You'ss see, trust me_

_I'll be there watching over you…_

Doremi: De lhe puder selar-lhe o amor com um beijo…OUCH! (acabou de receber um baita murro da Emily)

Emily: Sua lampiona, malícia não te falta!

Doremi: E tu na mesma pilha, minha filha, tu e o Ma…OUCH!! (outro…)

Marina: É O TAKAO!!!

Aprendizes: Oro?

Marina: Ali em baixo!! (apontando pra uma pequena figura com pernas a correr por debaixo delas, a sobrevoarem pá a cem metros dele)

Aprendizes: OO Bons olhos…

Marina: TAKAOOOOOOOOO!!!!!

Takao (parando de correr): Oro? (olhando pra cima) Marina?

Marina: Takao…

Takao: Marina…(romântico…)

_Just take a look… through my eyes_

_There's a better place_

_somewhere out there…_

???: Blá blá, deixa essa chacha pra o lixo e toca a dar no pé que tavas a fugir de mim!

Aprendizes: Tiranossauro cagão?

Tiranossauro com colete á motoqueiro: É DALTÓNICO!!! CAGÃO É O PUTO AQUI NO MEU SAPATO!

Takao: Ei!!!!

Marina: Que vergonha, Takao, a sujar a pata do bichão!

Todo o Mundo: OoUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Nicole: Minha filha, era uma gíria…

Marina: Tou a cagar pra isso! (conseguem imaginar a Marina a dizer uma coisa dessas?)

Takao: Que cena…

Tiranossauro com colete á motoqueiro: Faz de conta que não a conheces.

Sofia: O que a gente veio cá fazer mesmo…ah! Tiranossauro cagão, viemos resgatar o nosso colega! Por isso junta as trouxas e dá no pé! Vá vá, choooo!

Tiranossauro com colete á motoqueiro: Espero que seja uma piada sem má intenção, PORQUE EU NÃO ESTOU ACHAR PIADA NENHUMA!!! (abrindo a bocarra de modo o Takao cabia lá dentro numa boa)

Marina: TAKAOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! (desesperada com a situação, empurrou a Emily, fazendo-a aterrar na vassoura da Nicole e partiu a toda a velocidade em direcção do amado (ui, essa foi podre!), pegando-lhe pela camisa mesmo antes que o bicho pudesse fechar mandíbulas com o jantar lá dentro)

Tiranossauro com colete á motoqueiro: OUCH! (trincou a própria língua, lol) SUA FLORIBELLA SEM ROUPA DE MARCA, TU VAIS PAGÁ-LAS, PÁ! NEM QUE TENHA DE USAR ÓCULOS!!! BLÁ BLÁ BLÁ…(a malta já nem o ouvia pois já tinham dados os frosques há um bom pedaço)

Takao: Chiça, arigato Marina!

Marina: Decidamente és pouco higiénico Takao, que coisa feia!

Takao: ¬¬… era uma gíria, querida! Por que estás sempre a leste a tudo? Não é nem um pouco

totil!  
_Ranmaaa noo..._

_BAAAKAAAA_

Marina: CALA A BOCA!!!!

Aprendizes (bem longe deles): OoUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Marina: EU SEMPRE ANDO PREOCUPADA CONTIGO!!!! APANHEI UM CAGAÇO DAQUELES QUANDO TE VI PRESTES A SER COMIDO POR AQUELE CAGÃO, E É ASSIM QUE ME AGRADECES???? RICO AMIGO! BAAAAAAAAAKA!!!! (sacou um microfone do nada e pôs-se a cantar assim…)

_Honto ni anta tte Mattaku anta tte_

_Tonikaku anta tte Baka ne, baka_

_Baka!!!_

_BAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKA!!!!_

Takao: TT

Marina: _Doo yuu tsumori na no Dattara nan na no  
Eh!_

_Uttoshii Baka ne, baka baka!!!_

_BAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKA!!!!_

Aprendizes: OoUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Sofia: E depois eu é que sou a invocada…

**Fim do 9º Capítulo**

No próximo sábado: **Capítulo 10:** **Mutsumi no ringue!**

**E é tudo! O capítulo ficou meio estranho, mas espero que vos tenha entretido no mínimo…bem, agora vou passar actualizar a fic aos sábados! Até lá e mandem-me reviews, pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase!**

**Bora pra o nosso desfecho?**

…

…

…

…

…

FireKai: …só agora?

Xia: Após cada século?

KnucklesGirl: Desculpem…

Angiegirl: Vê que ainda não fostes praxada, filha…

FireKai: Não por muito tempo, hehehe!

Xia: Mais vale ir de trapos pra a Uni!

KnucklesGirl: É já a seguir, pois, sou tão…

Marina (em delírio total): _BAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKA!!!!_

Escritoria: ¬¬U

Angiegirl: A Floribella até tem razão…

KnucklesGirl: COMO É QUE É?

FireKai e Xia: Aí vem aço…

**Agora sim, é tudo! Até sábado e mandem-me reviews!!!!!!!!!!**


	10. Mutsumi no ringue!

**Oi! Tão a ver, consegui actualizar! E espero que possa continuar a fazê-lo nos próximos sábados, se não é no sábado, será no domingo, lol! Pretendo aquecer as coisas por cá, dar mais suspense e mistério, pra enriquecer esta fic, por isso haverá um capítulo especial inteiramente nesse contexto no próximo sábado! Hoje temos um capítulo com mucha luta! Conta-se com o regresso dos FLAT e mais umas surpresas! Ah, e dou as boas vindas á nossa nova leitora, Tixa! Boa leitura!**

**Colegas resgatados: Marina, Taniyama, Masaharu, Maki, Ryouta e Takao**

_As sombras da Escuridão são como algo em vão…_

_Mas…será real ou não…?_

_Algo será como eu sinto?_

_O frio da alma?_

_Ou do coração?_

_Alguém…_

_Sinto a presença de alguém…_

_Essa pessoa…_

_Poderá…me orientar para a luz?_

_Ou…não…?_

Capítulo 10: Mutsumi no ringue!

No encalço de mais uma busca que já ia longa…novamente em…

Doremi: ♥ BELEZA!! Mundo Akatsuki again!!!! Eu adoro esse portátil!! ♥

Emily e Nicole: U Err…

Sofia: Pra terrinha do Leon…¬¬…ó delícia…

Doremi: Eh, algum problema?

Emily: Doremi, não viemos pra cá por isso…

Nicole: Não só porque a Mutsumi esteja por aqui, não quer dizer que vás curtir com isso!

Doremi: Malvadas!

TUC! (uma luz de algum holofote acende-se sobre elas)

Nicole: Geez, mas que…

Aprendizes: OOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Não foi caso pra menos…o local onde sobrevoavam naquela hora nem mais do que menos do que o tal edifício do bowling, porém agora mais parecia o estádio do Dragão…

Emily: …o jeito é descer…

Dentro do edifício…

Majoruka (yep, a bruxa sapo mestre da Nicole): OIIIIIIII CAMBADA TOTIL, ESTAMOS TODOS NA BOA!!! É O PRIMEIRO CAMPEONATO DE LUTA LIVRE CÁ NESTA ZONA E TEREMOS EM RINGUE OS MELHORES COMBATES ALGUMA VISTOS NESTA ESPELUNCAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

Plateia macho (só há homem no mundo dos bruxos…): EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

Majoruka: E PRA COMEÇAR EM BELEZA, Á MINHA ESQUERDA, A PIMPOLHA QUE MANDOU MEIO MUNDO MACHO PRA O INFINITO E MAIS ALÉM, DE FATO VERMELHO E CALÇADO DE MODA…CANDY JÚNIOR!!!!! (quem era nem mais nem menos do que a Mutsumi…)

Plateia macho: KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!

Mutsumi: "Vão bugiar…"

Majoruka: O OTÁRIO QUE PASSAR PRA AS FINAIS TERÁ OPORTUNIDADE DE DEITAR A MÃO A ESTA MAMÃE AQUI, E AÍ SABEREMOS QUEM VAI SER…O CAMPEÃO PÉ DE CHINELO MAIS POWERFULL DE SEMPREEEEEEEE!!!!

Plateia macho: EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

Majoruka: OS COMBATES COMECERÃO DENTRO DE MOMENTOS, ISTO MAIS PRA A CAMBADA DE PREGUIÇA QUE AINDA NEM DEU CORDA PRA SE INSCREVER!!!! ATÉ LÁ PORTEM-SE MAL!!!!!!!

Plateia macho: EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

Perto do ringue…

Angiegirl: Puxa, quanto povo…temos de limpar o sebo a essa cambada toda?

Tixa: E eu sei lá, eu só quero ver um certo cara amarela...(olhem vocês na fic! )

Xia: Oi girls! Hum…és nova por cá?

Tixa: Yep, eu sou a Sofia Sehno!

Xia: Err…pois, essa Sofia é outra…

Tixa: Que nada, sou e mais nada! Se tens algo a acrescentar, é no ringue, tá?

Xia: Ok, se não há outro jeito…

Angiegirl: Ei, alguém viu por aí o Fire?

Xia: Yah, ele disse que a luta livre não era hobbie pra ele e então foi arranjar negócio noutro lado…

Nessa mesma hora:

FireKai: Olha a pipocaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Docinha e limpinha, quem papar ganha um prazer daqueles! Quem quer pipoca???? (no meio da plateia…U)

Majoruka: TIME IS OVERRRRRRRRRRRR!!!

Angiegirl, Tixa e Xia: Ai não…

Majoruka: JÁ BASTA DE PACHORRA, HORA DA PANCADA VELHA!!! PRA COMEÇAR TEMOS OS MACHO MEN!!!!!

Plateia macho: EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

Angiegirl, Xia, Tixa e FireKai (e ele no meia da plateia, coitado): OO

Tixa: Esta gente toda é bicha?

Xia e Angiegirl: Deus não te ouça…

Majoruka: E PRA VOSSA DELÍCIA…O PRIMEIRO CONCORRENTE, DE TANGA VERDE, PEITORAIS DELICADOS, FORÇA DE CAVALO E CABELEIRA LOIRA…LEON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Oh yeah_

_Mm_

Tixa: ♥♥ AONDE TIA????? ♥♥

Xia e Angiegirl: Tem juízo…

FireKai: ¬¬ Ó caneco…

Eis que o bruxo salta pra o ringue…

_Ch-ch-ch-ch-changes_

_Turn and face the strange_

_Ch-ch-changes_

_Don't want to be a richer man_

_Ch-ch-ch-ch-changes_

Tixa: ♥ AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! ♥

Xia: Yah, o Ray é que dava jeito…

Angiegirl: Mas nem isso…

Majoruka: E Á MINHA ESQUERDA…AKATSUKI!!!!!!

Xia: É, melhorou um pouco…

Majoruka: QUE COMECE A PANCADA!!!!!!

Plateia macho (com o Fire lá no meio…): EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…

CRÁS! (nessa mesma hora quatro intrusas aterraram de cu no meio do ringue…que mal)

Nicole: …au…

Emily: Doí…TT

Akatsuki: Doremi!

Doremi: Oro… ? …Akatsuki!!!

PAF! (a Sofia pisou a cabeça mola da ruiva sem cerimónias)

Sofia: NÃO VIEMOS PRA AQUI PRA ESSAS FITAS!!!

Doremi: Má…TT

Mutsumi: Meninas?

Aprendizes (excepto a Doremi): Mutsumi!

Mutsumi: Essas fatiotas é moda agora?

Aprendizes: Err…

Leon: Yo Sofia, vai uma sanduíche de punho?

Sofia: Só se for nas tuas entranhas, ó criatura!

Xia e Angiegirl: Dá-lhe!

Tixa: Gesto de violência sem necessidade nenhuma…

FireKai: Aí vem aço…

Mutsumi: Vieram participar?

Nicole: Na verdade, viemos salvar-te desta espelunca mal-cheirosa…

Plateia macho: BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!

FireKai: ¬¬ Bestas…

Emily: Não gosto deste lugar…TT

Sofia: Olhem nem eu! Mutsumi, arraia as trouxas, vamos dar no pé! Sobes na vassoura?

Mutsumi: Ok! Pena não dar trela a estes bombons…

Plateia macho: QUEREMOS LUCHA!!!!

Doremi: NEM QUE A VACA TUSSA!!!!! Tchauzinho Akatsuki, telefona-me tá?

Akatsuki: Sou todo teu, florzinha!

E lá elas fugiram dali…

Plateia macho: QUEREMOS LUCHA!!!!! DEVOLVAM A PIMBOLHA!!!!! (e começaram a partir pra agressão…)

Xia, Angiegirl, Tixa e FireKai: ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!

O resto foi documento…

**Fim do 10º capítulo**

No próximo sábado: **Capítulo Especial: Memórias Proibidas**

**E é tudo! Espero que tenham gostado! No próximo capítulo, haverá que causará mais urgência nas buscas!!! Ah, e hoje não há desfecho, gomem…U **

**Até sábado e mandem-me reviews, please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	11. Memórias Proibidas

**Oi pessoal, é hoje...sem mencionar que tive uma semana totalmente á balda…praxes…enfim! Trago o prometido capítulo especial, onde algo mais vai ser revelado, este será do tipo dramático, pois será como…não vá eu estragar a surpresa, né? É ler pra crer! Boa Leitura!**

…

…_ocultas…_

…_vivas mas inexistentes…_

…_poderosas porém sem motivo…é algo que me ofusca a visão…_

…_mas quem?_

…_porquê?_

_Não existe paz no coração…meu e teu…_

_O destino é certo, chegará a hora…_

_Algo se revelará…_

_Com o tempo irá ganhar o seu sentido…_

_Algo que foi apagado…_

_Algo que será de novo…_

_Recordado…_

Capítulo Especial: Memórias Proibidas

_Um sonho distante é como uma memória desfocada…_

_Uma memória desfocada é como um sonho distante._

_Alguém precisa de juntar os pedaços…por algo que se perdeu… _

Imóvel e oculto…porém atento e presente, uma figura encaminhava-se sobre as trevas da noite…encapuçado e sem nome, o desconhecido presenciara as mais estranhas premonições, quer que sejam as suas origens…Luz ou Escuridão…mas como nada fosse o suficiente para o intervir na sua busca…

A verdade era-lhe distante mas uma coisa era certa: nada já não era seguro. Pressentira o despertar das trevas e desde então terríveis visões lhe ofuscaram a alma e o corpo. Carregava na pele algumas cicatrizes na mão esquerda e tinha carne viva sobre os pulsos…

Sabia que decairia se continuasse…donde nascera não fazia sentido…não era bruxo e muito menos humano…

Decidiu voltar ao seu lar, afinal já nada podia fazer.

Sabia que a soberana da Escuridão já começara a intervir sobre o território mágico e que invadira o mundo dos humanos.

Sabia que vinte e seis humanos foram sua presa e agora travavam sem rumo separadamente aonde nunca pensavam um dia poder estar.

Sabia que sete desse grupo foram socorridos e de novo estavam reunidos. Já não corriam perigo…

Sabia que quatro aprendizes de bruxa seriam capazes de ler a missão ao extremo.

Mas também sabia que algo elas ainda não tinham apercebido…era esse o seu papel agora…

…

Demasiado cansado para continuar, a figura encapuçada, masculina, repousou-se no seu cadeirão. Retirou o capuz e sob a luz das chamas da lareira revelou o seu cabelo púrpura com uma longa madeixa á frente dos olhos. A cor púrpura dos olhos era correspondente aos olhos e nutria um ar de sabedoria. Era novo mas conhecia a realidade. Mais que os olhos nus pudessem revelar. Era como um ancião porém mal alcançara a maioridade. Mas também era apenas aparência.

Suspirou.

Passara demasiado tempo.

Tinha de reagir, avisar sobre o que descobrira.

Passos.

Jovem Ancião: Afinal…sempre viriam cá ter…

Quatro figuras jaziam perplexas á porta.

Doremi: Sois vós…que queria falar connosco?

Jovem Ancião: Sim. Há algo que vocês ignoram. Por favor, sentem-se.

Nicole: Mas que conhecimento é esse? És alguém quem devemos confiar?

Jovem Ancião: Sou somente alguém que podem confiar, nada te impede de sair. Eu apenas quero-vos auxiliar na vossa busca, sei tudo acerca de vocês.

Emily: Sobre a nossa missão de resgate.

Jovem Ancião: Precisamente…afirmou apenas porque já sabia que tava ocorrente na situação, Emily? Sei que correspondes bons laços de amizade e tentas dar o máximo de os meter ligados, estou certo?

Emily: …(abaixando a cabeça)

Sofia: Diz apenas que tipo de informação nos quer transmitir.

…

Jovem Ancião: Que sabeis sobre Memórias Proibidas?

Aprendizes: Hã?

Doremi: Memórias…proibidas?

…

Jovem Ancião: Sim. Há algo que vocês esqueceram? Há algo que vos dá dor em recordar?

Emily: Que quer dizer?

Jovem Ancião: Quero dizer se não houve uma ocasião em que algo foi revelado a próximos vossos que devia ser mantido em segredo.

Aprendizes: OO…

Jovem Ancião: Suponho que isso seja…uma má reacção. Fio-vos recordar algo de mal?

Sofia: Sobre o que falou…admito que sabe algo sobre nós.

Jovem Ancião: Simplesmente. É doloroso mas é uma verdade. Uma verdade que teve de ser apagada.

Nicole: Se está a referir…sobre o facto de que há um ano, os nossos pais e alguns dos nossos colegas terem descoberto que somos bruxas…e que lhes modifiquei a memória…

Emily: Era relativo a isso que nos quer alertar?

Jovem Ancião: Afirmativo porém inquietante. O mal disso é que os vossos colegas que presenciaram essa terrível verdade estão prestes a relembrar esse dia.

Aprendizes: O QUÊ?

Sofia (batendo o punho na mesa): Impossível!

Nicole: O meu feitiço vai ser quebrado?

Jovem Ancião: Sim…e não. Tudo o que sei é que a Bruxa Rosa teve acesso a essas memórias na altura em que os raptou e agora vai fazer uso disso.

Doremi: Não..se isso realmente acontecer…

Jovem Ancião: Suponho que só foram alguns dos vossos vinte e seis colegas que descobriram que vocês são bruxas…ahm, dez, salve-me o erro, não?

Sofia: Certamente…eram o Tetsuya, o Takao, a Reika, a Kaori, a Marina, o Trio SOS, o Masaru e a Nanako.

Emily: Mas nós resgatamos o Takao e a Marina…

Jovem Ancião: Sim, mas esses dois não relembrarão. Escolheram um bom sítio, no território da bruxa Coração…

Aprendizes: …(gota)

Jovem Ancião: Não, a sério, com uma bruxa enfermeira por perto, a magia da bruxa Rosa é inalcançável. Aliás, esses dois já sabem que vocês são bruxas não?

Doremi: (batendo com a mão na testa)

Emily: Pois é…

Sofia: Mola a nossa…

Jovem Ancião: Porém ainda vão oito…penso que só serão fragmentos que serão descodificados…pouco a pouco…porém têm de ter em conta o que começa com pouco têm complexo no fim, por outras palavras, há que resgatar esses oito colegas antes que tenham essa memória totalmente restaurada.

Doremi: Sim, relembrando o facto do quanto ficaram chocados quando descobriram…

Nicole: Isto vai dificultar mais a nossa missão. Há que salvar todos os nossos colegas, mas mais do que nunca, salvar aqueles que quase nos transformaram em bruxas-sapo…

Jovem Ancião: Oito que sofrerão…

Sofia: Isto se não agirmos! O tempo urge! Rescue time! Bora dar a sola!

E sem cerimónias, saíram do local, sabendo que agora é tudo uma questão de tempo…

Jovem Ancião: É o destino delas salvar a todos…mas nem todos se salvarão…

**Fim do Capítulo Especial**

No próximo sábado: **Capítulo 11: Fotografa aquela mocreia, Kaori!**

**E é tudo! Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo especial! Deu pra ver que era bastante diferente dos outros e agora a busca dos colegas desaparecidos é mais urgente, especialmente acerca dos oito colegas que possuem a Memória Proibida! Já no próximo capítulo, a Kaori, a que descobriu primeiro a verdadeira identidade das aprendizes, será resgatada! Será que ela já se lembra de algo? É o que veremos…**

**Os dez colegas que tinham descoberto que a Doremi e as outras são bruxas: Marina, Takao (resgatados), Reika, Kaori, Nanako, Masaru, Tetsuya e o Trio SOS (Yuji, Toyokaso e Yutaka)**

**E agora o nosso desfecho!**

…

…

…

Tixa: É aqui, ó povo?

Xia: Parece que sim, o mapa tá ao avesso, mas pelo que vejo…yep!

Angiegirl: Então arraiem a pata pra dentro desta espelunca, isto aqui tá um gelo!

FireKai: Ok, dê só um segundo pra eu recorrer á chave mestra…alguém tem medo de cabum?

…

CABUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!

(era uma vez uma porta…)

Jovem Ancião: AHHHH!! PUTZ! FILHOS DA POLÍCIA, QUE FAZEM AQUI?

Escritoras e escritor: OO

Jovem Ancião: Oro? Quié!

FireKai: ¬¬ Só cá falta picoléu do…

Escritoras: ♥ DARK-SAN ♥ !!!!!

Nem mais gente…o tal jovem ancião é o Dark de DNAngel…coincidência não?

Dark: Ué, pra que esse chio todo? Tá-se, sou Dark e depois?

FireKai: Praga, isto já é perseguição…

Escritoras: ♥ MAS É DELÍCIA….♥

FireKai: …

Dark: Eu é que sou cá um men!

FireKai: Que negócio é esse?

Dark: É negócio do amor, mano!

FireKai: Nesse caso passa pra cá as chaves do teu carro. Vamos dar uma volta…(com ar malicioso, coisa boa é que não era…)

**Agora sim, é tudo! Espero-vos por cá no próximo sábado! Até fiquem bem e mandem-me reviews, pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**


End file.
